Out of the Ordinary
by satans-sister7
Summary: This is my first song fic, or any fic, but i hope you enjoy it just the same! This is a songfic though Read and review!
1. Come back darlin

Mina sits alone reading silently in Nemo's library, when in strolls Dorian with a bunch of flowers and what seems to be necklace case. He gets down on his knees in front of her.

**Dorian- come back darling, give me another try,**

**I'll make you satisfied….**_Without looking up from her book mina kicks Dorian onto the floor, then throws her book to the side and climbs onto the table, the lights dim and various coloured spot lights move around the room, besides one which stays on her…_

**Mina- you keep saying, you got something for me, **

**Something you call love, but confess,**

**You been a messin' where you shouldn't of been a messin',**

**And now someone else is getting all your best,**

_Dorian- wait a minute who?_

**Mina- these boots were made for walking,**

**And that's just what they'll do,**

**And one of these days these boots are gonna,**

**Walk all over you. **_Dancing wickednlazy and queen-of-the-random appear in the background_

**You keep lying when you oughta be truthin,**

**And you keep losin' when you oughta not bet,**

**You keep samin' when you oughta be changin',**

**And what's right is right but you aint been right yet,**

Dorian- well that's the truth Mina- well these boots were made for walking, 

**And that's just what they'll do,**

**And one of these days these boots are gonna,**

**Walk all over you.**

**Wicked­nlazy- yeah! You go girl! **

Dorian rolls his eyes and rips the head off one of the flowers.

Mina- you keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin' 

**And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt,**

**Queen-the-random- HA!**

**Mina- I just found me a brand no box of matches (**_mina takes out a box of matches from her pocket shakes them, then lights a match and throws it a Dorian who starts wriggling and patting himself frantically and then says in a high pitched voice…)_

Dorian- ah oooh get it off it off!

**Mina- and what you knows you aint had time to learn…**

**That these boots were made for walking,**

**And that just what they'll do,**

**And one of these days these boots are gonna,**

**Walk all over you.**

**Are you ready boots? Start walking**

_mina, wickednlazy and queen-of-the-random all start dancing really funkiafied, till mina jumps down with her legs either side of Dorian who is sitting on the floor, she pushes him back and walks across his chest and out of the door. "Who's this someone else getting all my best?… hey mina!" Dorian rolls his eyes and brushes himself off. Queen-of-the-random walks over and lends him a hand to help him up "well hello…" _


	2. YMCA

_Up on deck a small picnic is being held by mina and Alan, they're sitting on a blanket sipping wine and munching on white grapes, sawyer sits just away from them, polishing Matilda, "could I get a grape now?" "No boy, finish polishing her first," "I'm not a boy." "Well you're hardly a man" mina said eyeing sawyer up and down and then snorting. Sawyer gritted his teeth, "one day, one day." Dorian said cutting in. tom sat back down. "This is so boring." __  
__"You should really try to take a "leaf out of Alan's book tom" said Jekyl coming round with skinner to join the others. "Look, I've noticed lately you seem, low, tense," tom nodded, "well listen to this… _

Alan-Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.

Skinner-Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

All-It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

Mina-They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

All- It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Dorian-Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you've got to know this one thing!

Nemo-No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

All-It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

Mina-They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

All-It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

Alan- You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ...

Jekyl-Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
I said, I was down and out with the blues.  
I felt no man cared if I were alive.  
I felt the whole world was so jive ...

Skinner- That's when someone came up to me,  
And said, young man, take a walk up the street.  
It's a place there called the y.m.c.a.  
They can start you back on your way.

All- It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

Mina-They have everything for young men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

All-y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Dorian-Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, young man, pick yourself off the ground

All-y-m-c-a  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a  
Nemo-Young man, young man, are you listening to me  
Young man, young man, what do you wanna be

All-y-m-c-a  
you'll find it at the y-m-c-a  
Jekyl- no man, young man, does it all by himself  
young man, young man, put your pride on the shelf

All- Y-m-c-a  
Alan-then just go to the y-m-c-a  
All-y-m-c-a  
Skinner- young man, young man, i was once in your shoes  
All-y-m-c-a  
Dorian-young man, young man, what do you wanna do  
All-y-m-c-a  
Mina-then just go to the y-m-c-a  
All-y-m-c-a  
Nemo- young man, young man, i was once in your shoes  
All- y-m-c-a  
Jekyl-young man, young man, what do you wanna do  
All- y-m-c-a!

"_I think you all need therapy… seriously, I'm just gonna, umm, go…" tom said about to go, "finish polishing Matilda first boy." Tom rolled his eyes as mina and Alan got back to feeding each other grapes_.


	3. Christmas medley

_The league sit around a crackling open fire, and skinner for once is dressed! Tom looks over at him "you look so festive in that jumper skinner…" "Hey, tis the season to be jolly!" he replied jumping up onto his chair, "look, if there's to be any cheesy Christmas song, its gonna be started by me." Said Dorian standing up out of his chair, as he does snow starts falling and a huge group of people from nowhere suddenly appear, building snowmen and having snowball fights… " What in the name of khali?" __  
_  
Dorian- snow is falling, all around me,  
Children playing, having fun,  
Mina- It's the season, love and understanding  
All- Merry Christmas everyone!

Skinner-Time for parties, and celebrations  
People dancing, all night long  
Tom- in a very excited voice Time for presents!  
Alan- and exchanging kiss's  
Time for singing Christmas songs

Nemo-We're gonna have a party tonight  
Jekyl- I'm gonna find that girl  
Underneath the mistletoe, we'll kiss by candle light

Skinner-Room is swaying, records playing…

_"I thinks its time to change the songs," Dorian said replacing the record with a new one... _

Dorian- rocking around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop  
Alan- Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop  
Tom-Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Nemo- later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
And we'll do some carolling.  
Jekyl-You will get a sentimental  
Feeling when you hear  
Skinner- Voices singing let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Mina-Rocking around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday… _hmm, no this one isn't right…" she picks up the record throws it behind and puts on a new one __  
_  
Mina- Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special…. _Stares into Alan's eyes, _  
Alan- once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance,  
But you still catch my eye, _"_

Excuse me while I puke" Tom said changing the record… _  
_Tom-You better watch out  
You better not cry  
Better not pout _looks at Dorian_  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Skinner- he's making a list, _now back to his white face paint and not much else_  
Jekyl- he's checking twice. _He is following Skinner's lead and is only wearing a sock, I wont say where… __  
_Nemo- he's gonna find out who's naughty and nice, _he grabs a hold of skinner and Jekyl by their ears, and while no one is looking Alan changes the record __  
_  
Alan- Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal.  
Dorian- frosty the snowman is a fairy tale they say,  
He was made of snow,  
Nemo- but the children how he came to life one day,  
Mina- there must have been magic,  
In that old silk hat that they found,  
Jex and skinner- for when they placed it on his head,

_Nemo sees that this would be an appropriate time to change so he goes over to the player __  
_Nemo- deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Dorian- fa- la- la- la- la, la- la- la- la  
Nemo- tis, the season to be jolly,  
Dorian- fa- la- la- la- la, la- la- la- la.  
Nemo- don we know our gay apparel,  
_Dorian- jeeees this is boring __  
_Skinner- I know a better version,  
Deck the halls with gasoline  
Jekyl- fa- la- la- la- la, la- la- la- la  
Skinner- light a match and watch it gleam,  
_"  
Oh shut up you two, I'm actually quite bored of this whole jolly Christmas sing song, I'm off" Dorian yawned and walked, "we agree, we're off two" said mina walking hand in hand out of the room with Alan, closely followed by Nemo. "Ah well, I guess it's just you and me pal." "Sure thing skinner." Both sigh and take a swig from their bottles. Jex looks toward the mirror at the drunken Hyde, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Hyde called smiling…. __  
_


	4. Beyond the sea

_The league, have set sail for a secret destination, well a secret from Tom, who was brooding again. "So, Nemo. I hear you've been married…a few times." "Yes, indeed I have." "Well then, where are, these wives?" "Well skinner… ___

Nemo- Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waiting for me  
My lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships that go sailing an orchestra appear out of nowhere, and _Nemo is suddenly in a suit… __  
_  
Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere watching for me  
And if I could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to her arms  
I'd go sailing

_One of Nemo's crew starts walking around calling "hot dogs! Peanuts! Get them all here!" ___

It's far beyond the stars  
It's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet beyond the shore  
And we'll kiss just as before  
And happy we'll be beyond the sea and  
Never again I'll go sailing

Yeah   
Oh  
Listen up  
Yeah

It's far beyond the stars  
It's near beyond the moon  
I know, yes I know beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon

We'll meet, I know we'll meet beyond the shore  
And we'll kiss just as before  
And happy we'll be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailing  
And never again I'll go sailing  
And never again I'll go sail sailing, yeah

_"well that's a fair enough answer." Said skinner kicking back and pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Night night."_


	5. You've got to pick a pocket or two

_The league step off the ship and start walking away from the port, "right now for some other type of transportation than our own feet. And now we don't have the car… we will have to rent a horse and carriage." Said Nemo his eyes examining the area, "ah Nemo, conveniently there's one…" "Wait why are we in America?" asked tom? "Never mind that, how are we gonna pay for this thing?" said Mina, they all look at each other opening their pocket's " dear, dear" said Skinner perking up "this is the part where I come in?" he steps out and turns back toward them. __  
_  
Skinner- In this life, one thing counts  
In the bank, large amounts  
I'm afraid these don't grow on trees,  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys,

Mina-_and girl_.  
Skinner-You've got to pick-a-pocket or two

The lady thief, Steakums 13 and midnight gypsy-Large amounts don't grow on trees.  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Skinner-_lets show the league how its done shall we my dears?_  
Why should we break our backs  
Stupidly paying tax?  
Better get some untaxed income  
Better to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two

The lady thief, Steakums 13 and midnight gypsy-why should we all break our backs,  
Better pick-a-pocket or two.

Skinner- who says crime doesn't pay?  
Robin Hood, what a crook!  
Gave away, what he took.  
Charity's fine, subscribe to mine.  
Get out and pick-a-pocket or two

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Lady thief, Steakums 13 and midnight gypsy- Robin hood was far too good,  
He had to pick-a-pocket or two

Skinner- _stop thief! __  
_Dear old gent passing by  
Something nice takes his eye  
Everything's clear, attack the rear  
Get in and pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two

Lady thief, Steakums 13 and midnight gypsy- have no fear attack the rear,  
Get in and pick a pocket or two

Skinner-When I see someone rich,  
Both my thumbs start to itch  
Only to find some peace of mind  
We have to pick-a-pocket or two.

You've got to pick-a-pocket or two, boys  
You've got to pick-a-pocket or two.

Lady thief, Steakums 13 and midnight gypsy- just to find some piece of mind  
Skinner- gets down on his knees you've got to pick a pocket or two!

_He stands up and takes a bunch of money out of his pockets, "how did you do that I didn't see you do that?" tom said scratching his head, "that's the point you nit wit" skinner rolls his eyes, "here Nemo, do with it what you will?" "come on then team" said Alan walking off toward the salesman._


	6. Comin round the mountain

_And so the league make their way toward the secret location, tom, skinner, Nemo, Jekyll and Dorian sit up front while Alan and Mina are… alone. As they go on skinner begins to hum and tune and soon the others join in, till they break into song.  
__  
_All- she be coming round the mountain when she comes,  
She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes,  
Coming round the mountain, coming round the mountain,  
Coming round the mountain when she comes!

Singing Iyiyipee yippee I!  
Tom- yee ha!  
All- Iyiyipee yippee I!  
Singing iyiyipee, iyiyipee  
Iyiyipee yippee I!  
Skinner- yee ha!

All- she wont be wearing no pyjamas when she comes,  
She wont be wearing no pyjamas when she comes,  
Wearing no pyjamas, wearing no pyjamas,  
Wearing no pyjamas when she comes!  
Singing Iyiyipee yippee I!  
Jekyll- yee ha!

All- Iyiyipee yippee I!  
Singing iyiyipee, iyiyipee  
Iyiyipee yippee I!  
Nemo- yee ha!

All- she'll be coming over Alan when she comes,  
She'll be coming over Alan when she…  
Alan- now boys, do you really think this is appropriate in front of the kids?

All- singing iyiyipee yippee I!  
singing Iyipee yippee I!  
singing Iyiyipee iyiyipee  
iyiyipee yippee I!

_Mina popped her head out, "do you mind? I can hear you." She slipped back inside and the lads began to laugh. "to think" said Jekyll "we were all infatuated with her, and she ended up with Alan!" they begin to laugh again. "yes, but I had her first." Said Dorian tipping his recently bought cowboy het over his eyes. "night, night" said skinner cracking the wips._


	7. bohemian rhapsody

_AN- I actually made an authors note. umm please review me and my fic and give any welcome suggestions! i love you alll bunny wabbbits tarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!grrrr!

* * *

__The league have come to the end of their journey and are now pulling into the little old town of missouri__, skinner nudges tom who wakes up with a small snort. "Eh err what?" "We've arrived…" tom rubbed his eyes and looked at the village in the early morning sunlight. The people are bustling around, children going to school adults going to work etc. Tom stood up and jumped off the seat…_

Tom- Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Nemo and Alan- Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
Tom- I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-  
Because I'm…

All- easy come, easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Skinner and Jekyll- Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,

Tom- To me

_Tom took in a deep breath of air and turn to face the others. "You guys did this for me?" "No, I thought I could go ice fishing here…" skinner said rolling his eyes. Tom smiled and jumped as a finger tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw… "Aunt Polly!" "Well my boy it has been…" "yeh im sorry about that…" "so what are you doing at the moment? Got a wife? A job?" "well…"_

Auntie, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
Auntie, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
Auntie ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Auntie ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-

Alan-I see a little silhouette of a man,  
The league- Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Nemo- Galileo, (high voice)

Mina-Galileo, (low voice)  
Nemo- Galileo (high voice)  
Mina- Galileo figaro-magnifico- (low voice)  
Tom- But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
League- He's just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Tom- Easy come easy go,will you let me go-  
League- Bismillah! No, We will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! We will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-

Tom- let me go  
League- Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Tom- auntie dear auntie dear let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me-

_The sun goes behind a cloud and thunder cracks Aunt Polly gasps…_

Tom -So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-can't do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

League- Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,

Tom- nothing really matters to me,

towns people- Any way the wind blows...

"_ooh what a performance, im so proud of you boy, you're a showman!" "No wait a sec…" tom said then thought about his options "err yes that's right." "come, come boy, there's so many of your old friends likely to be dying to see you." In the distance a young pretty woman with feathers in her hair and a large rifle in hand looks on upon the league she fires it and calls out "STEP INSIDE, ITS DRINKING TIME BOYS" "shall we?" said Nemo walking towards the woman._


	8. Oom Pah Pah

AN-AN- hey there readers, i hope you enjoy this chap it had been one of my fav to write. also check out my new crossover "sweetie darling of the dead" its ab fab and shaun of dead, as one, co written with wickid'n'lazy and under her name, AND IT ROX! so yeh... btw noone of these characters belong to me, BUT ONE DOES!

* * *

_The league had just set foot in the bar, which the young woman from earlier had lured them to, when they got pulled into the whole atmosphere and party of the room, and found themselves drinking dancing and soon singing…  
_Man- Ladies and gentlemen, brethren and sinners all! I call upon our Goddess of the Virtues to give us her well-known rendition of the old school song Oom-Pah-Pah!

_The crowd cheer and clap egging her on. And so steps forward the very lady the league had previously seen brandishing the rifle, which she had fired to announce the opening of the bar. She climbed up upon a chair and…_  
Woman- all right, shut up you lot! A bit of culture now!  
_Tom- (to Polly) who is that? __  
__Polly- why tom, that's Sienna, Rebecca's old friend, changed, hasn't she?_

Sienna- There's a little ditty  
They're singing in the city  
Especially when they've been  
On the gin  
Or the beer  
If you've got the patience,  
Your own imaginations  
Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear…  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Everyone knows.  
They all suppose what they want to suppose  
when they hear... Oom-pah-pah!

Mister Percy Snodgrass  
Would often has the odd glass  
But never when he thought anybody could see.  
Secretly he'd buy it,  
and drink it on the quiet,  
and dream he was an Earl  
with a girl on each knee!

All- Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Everyone knows.

Sienna- what is the cause of his red shiny nose?  
Could it be... Oom-pah-pah?

Pretty little Sally  
goes walking down the alley,  
Displays her pretty ankles to all of the men.  
They could see her garters,  
But not for free-and-gratis  
An inch or two, and then she knows  
When to say when!

All- Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Everyone knows.

Sienna- whether it's hidden, or whether it shows  
It's the same... Oom-pah-pah!  
She was from the country,  
but now she's up a gum-tree  
She let a feller feed her, then lead her along  
what's the good of crying?  
She's made a bed to lie in  
She's glad to bring the coin in,  
and join in this song!

All- Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Everyone knows.

Sienna- she's no longer the same blushing rose,  
Ever since… Oom-pah-pah!  
All together now!  
There's a little ditty  
They're singing in the city  
Especially when they've been  
On the gin  
Or the beer  
If you've got the patience,  
Your own imaginations  
Will tell you just exactly what you want to hear…

All- Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
That's how it goes,  
Oom-pah-pah! Oom-pah-pah!  
Everyone knows.  
They all suppose what they want to suppose  
when they hear... Oom-pah-pah!

Sienna- they all suppose what they want to suppose!  
When they hear Oom-pah-pah

All- Oom-pah-pah!  
_She twirls around and sits in front of the league, perched daintily on the bar "what can I get ya'll" she said smiling "we'll a sherry (for skinner) a coke (for tom) a brandy (for Dorian) a sherry (for Nemo), a red wine (for Jekyll) and a whisky for me" Alan said,  
"Mina?" he said looking at her  
"no thanks,".  
"Hey, don't I know you?" sienna said curiously "didn't you used to be a woman?" "maybe in a past life" said Dorian. "  
My, my Thomas Sawyer." Sienna looked tom up and down and he blushed slightly. Suddenly a bulk man burst through the door and pulled Sienna by the arm and put her against the wall. "where were you last night." He growled into her ear… "  
"Who's that?" tom asked Polly " that's her husband, don't you remember, he bought her from her parents when she was eight. Poor girl, was distraught" Tom looked back up at Sienna "now dear, I have to get back to my customers." "you could at least try to pretend that you care." "I wear no masks." She said, turning back to the league smiling._


	9. I've got you under my skin

And so the league are still in Sienna's bar and by now some of them are a little bit tipsy. Jekyll has climbed up onto the stage and dancing with one of the local "women of the night" his jacket off and his shirt unbuttoned. "Do you think we should stop him?" mina said frowning "no, no, leave the man to have a little fun." Said Dorian laughing. "This isn't funny Dorian, the man will regret this so much when he sobers up!" "What the hell do you think he created Hyde for? So he could have a little fun without the consequences, not natural for a respectable doctor to be dabbling in this sort of business. Well I say created, more brought out…" as Dorian continues to fill everybody with his "fascinating" knowledge Jekyll suddenly notices the huge mirror beside the stage, and the microphone on the floor…

**Jekyll- I've got you under my skin  
Hyde- I've got you deep in the heart of me  
So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me  
Hyde- I've got you under my skin**

Jekyll- I've tried so not to give in  
I've said to myself this affair never will go so well  
Hyde- But why should you try to resist, when you know more than well  
That I've got you under my skin

Hyde- I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of having you near _(smiles evilly) _**  
Jekyll- In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear**

Hyde- Don't you know you fool, you never can win  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality  
Jekyll- But each time I do, just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
Both- 'cause I've got you under my skin

"_Bravo man!" shouted Alan, "or should you say men?" said skinner taking the last drips of his drink into his mouth. "Another?" Sienna leaning over the bar, "only if you come free with it." Sienna's husband came up behind her pulling her away and out of the bar through the saloon style doors. Tom, skinner and Jekyll stood glancing at each other. And then followed out through the doors._


	10. if i could turn back the hands of time

_AN- well here is another chapter, and again thanks for your reviews and suggestions are most welcome. and yes i am going to do this again, but CHECK OUT MY NEW CROSSOVER, CO WRITTEN WITH WICKEDNLAZY. there. enjoy.

* * *

_

_Alan and mina have stepped outside the bar to have a smoke, whilst Nemo takes himself and Dorian back to the nautilus in the carriage, as Dorian said he was feeling "a little under the weather". Mina turns to Alan and blows out a puff of smoke, "sweet, that you planned all this for Thomas. You really are like a father to him." Alan looks down at the floor, "you know its not good to keep everything inside, after all, this is me." Alan faces away looking into the distance…_

Alan-How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my boy you'd still be fine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then boy you, you'd still be fine

Funny, funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
When every day I pray please come back to me

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my boy you'd still be fine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then boy you, you'd still be fine

And you had enough love for the both of us  
But I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did  
But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone, whoa

If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my boy you'd still be fine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then boy you, you'd still be fine

I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back)  
Never do you wrong (If I could turn back)  
And never leave your side (If I could turn back)  
If I could turn back the hands

There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you  
(If I could turn back)  
Forever honest and true to you  
(If I could turn back)  
forever in my heart.  
(If I could turn back the hands)

(If I could turn back)  
That would be my will  
(If I could turn back)  
I'm going down, yes I am  
(If I could turn back)  
Down on my bended knee, yeah  
(If I could turn back)  
And I'm gonna be right there until you return to me  
(If I could turn back the hands)

(If I could turn back)  
If I could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
(If I could turn back)  
Then I'd come to realize how much I love you  
Love you love you love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)

"_I'm proud of you, that couldn't have been at all easy." Mina said flicking her cigarette out of the holder and standing on it to extinguish it. She took Alan by the hand and led him back into the bar. aw_


	11. me and the moon

An- well my sweeties, i havent updated too recently, and so now have... err, though thats obvious. i'll shutup, this may get confusing in what bits are song and which bits arent, bold is the song, just so you know. enjoy.

* * *

Nemo, returning from delivering Dorian to the nautilus, walked very reserved over to Alan and Mina, who stood out in the dusty street, waiting for Tom, Jekyll and Skinner. "that man can throw a strop the way I can throw a seductive look." Mina said nodding toward Nemo. "he can certainly slip moods." Nemo said frowning at the thought. Just then the "lads" started to run toward them. "what on earth is the rush?" they stopped standing in front of Alan, Nemo and Mina, for a moment, bent over catching their breath. "err, Nemo? Could I ask a favour?" tom finally spoke, trying to pull the cute little child look. "what is it that you require?" "do you think we could give something a lift?" "a lift? Maybe you should tell us what is going on?" "you wont believe what we jus' saw, that woman from the bar?" skinner said "Sienna." Tom butted in, "yeh, her, she, well…"

**Skinner- It's a good year, for a murder.**

**Jekyll- she's praying to Jesus, she's pulling the trigger,**

**Tom- There's no tears, cos he's not here,**

**Skinner- she washes her hands and she fixes the dinner,**

**Jekyll- but soon they'll be coming to rush her away,**

**Tom- no ones so sure if her crime had a reason,**

**Skinner- the reasons likes seasons, they constantly change**

**Jekyll- and the seasons of last year, like reasons have floated, away…**

**Tom- away with this spilt milk, away with this dirty dish water, away…**

**All- seventeen years, and all that he gave was a daughter,**

**All-"it's me and the moon," she says  
I got no trouble with that  
but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
"it's me and the moon," she says**

**Skinner- its over, but just started,**

**Jekyll- the blood stained the carpet,**

**Tom- her heart like a crystal,**

**Skinner- she's lucid, and departed,**

**Jekyll- a life left behind,**

**Tom- she can find in her mind, gone away…**

**Skinner- away with these nightmares,**

**Jekyll- away with surburbia,**

**Tom- shake down away…**

**All- you marry a role, and you give up your soul to you break down.**

**All-"it's me and the moon," she says  
I got no trouble with that  
but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
"it's me and the moon," she says**

"_so what your suggesting we take this woman, who has domestically murdered someone." Mina said with that snobbish snort in her words again. "what apposed to draining the blood out of a person, type of killing?" tom snapped back at Mina. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Fine tom. Go and collect her." Nemo said moving over toward the carriage. Tom, skinner and Jekyll ran back toward Sienna's house, just as she stepped out of the door. "sienna!" tom called. "tom? Err, now isn't good I'm kind of busy…" "we know what you did luv." Sienna looked up, "what?" "don't worry, we don't judge you miss." Jekyll said brushing down his clothes slightly. "come with us, we can get you away from here."_

**Tom- so what do you say we go for a ride?**

**Skinner and Jekyll- what do you say we get high?**

**Sienna- well I'm so tired of days that feel like the night.**

"ok you're on, here take these" sienna handed the boys some suitcases and picked up a small child running out of the house. And they all ran in the direction of the carriage.

**All-"it's me and the moon," she says  
I got no trouble with that  
but I am a butterfly, you wouldn't let me die  
"it's me and the moon," she says**

**Sienna- I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly.**

They all clamber into the carriage and they ride off, aunt polly waving them off in the difference. "ah kids, they act on impulse." She said walking off.


	12. dont stop me now

AN- well here comes another chapter and i have to admit that this has been my fav to do, im currently writing a 13 ghost fic so look out for that and enjoy!

* * *

The league and their new friend have just clambered back onto the boat dropping Sienna's new stuff onto the floor and making themselves comfy. "Cuppa?" said skinner, everyone nodded and he clapped his hands gesturing toward one of Nemo's crew. "Tea." The sailor looked at him and in a sarcastic tone replied, "Yes sir, no sir, three bags four sir." "One is fine for me actually." Tom, who had completely lost any interest in skinners conversation, was now eyeing up the young child sitting at Sienna's feet. "I can't believe you had a kid." "Sometimes I cant either." "How old is she?" "5, 6 in a month" "so you were…" "14. And married at 8, a well lived life eh?" "I'm sorry." "What for? You didn't do anything. And her name, seen as you haven't asked, is Jewel." Suddenly a whole bunch of reporters burst through the door, calling out questions to the league. "SILENCE!" Nemo shouted. " I will not have this aboard my b… ship." "Captain! May I ask on your intentions with the league and the future, how do you feel about your work?" "Well to that question" Alan said, "there can only be one answer…"

**Alan-Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!  
And I'm floating around in ecstasy so **

**League- don't stop me now don't stop me now  
Alan- 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

**Mina-I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**

Skinner- that's a visual image…**  
I'm gonna **

**League- go, go, go  
Mina- There's no stopping me**

**Tom- I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you (to sienna who laughs and jumps up)**

**League- don't stop me now **

**Sienna- I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball **

**League- don't stop me now  
Sienna- If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
League- Don't stop me now **

**Sienna- Cause I'm having a good time  
League- Don't stop me now**

**Sienna- Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't want to stop at all!**

**Skinner- I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload**

Mina- you wish.**  
Skinner- Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh**

**League- oh**

**Skinner- oh **

**League- oh **

**Skinner- oh explode!**

**Jekyll- I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!**

**League- Don't stop me don't stop me  
don't stop me hey, hey, hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Don't stop me have a good time good time  
Don't stop me!**

**Nemo- I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you!**

**League- don't stop me now!**

**I'm having such a good time; I'm having a ball, **

**Don't stop me now,**

**If you wanna have a good time just give us a call,**

**Don't stop me now, don't stop me now, yes i'm having a good time,**

**I don't want to stop at all,**

**La da dar la, la, la, la, la.**

"Does that answer your question?" Nemo said smiling. The crowd of reporters start up again, and in the distance Dorian slips away, an empty look in his eyes. The league, oblivious to his presence, turn to the camera and with a cheesy grin say "goodnight folks!" And just as the screen closes in a circle skinner stick his head in "the, the, the that's the, the, the that's all folks!"


	13. my immortal

AN- well dear readers, this, im sad to ss... write, is the last chapter, but their most likey will be a second part to this story. its kinda a sad ending, but i felt, that i should try to stay true to the actual film, so this to me, had to be. also please look out for my new 13 ghosts fan fic. goodbye...

* * *

Dorian sat alone in his room, staring into the mirror, and then looking across to his portrait, he had learnt that looking upon had no effect. He hated them, both the portrait and his reflection, one showed his peel, the face, the front that he showed the world, the other bore his sins, his pain, his truth. He turned away from both of them placing his head in his hands... 

**Dorian- I'm so tired of being here,**

**Suppressed by all my,**

**Childish fear,**

**And if you have to leave,**

**I wish that you would just leave, **_he said turning toward the reflection and then quickly away again._

**Cos your presence still lingers here,**

**And it won't leave me alone; **_he held his head and tore at his hair,_

**These wounds wont seem to heal,**

**This pain is just too real,**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase,**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you screamed I'd chase away all of your fears,**

**And I held you hand through all these years,**

**But you still have, **_he looked into the face of his painting_

**All of me.**

**You used to captivate me,**

**By your resonating life,**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**

**Your face it haunts,**

**My once pleasant dreams,**

**And your face it chased away,**

**All the sanity in me.**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you screamed I'd chase away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still,**

**All of me.**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone; **_he turned and smashed the mirror,_

**And though you're still with me,**

**I've been alone along.**

**When you cried I'd wipe away of your tears, **_Dorian wiped the tears away from his cheeks and reached for his sword,_

**When you screamed I'd fight away al of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still have,**

**All of me,**

**All of me,**

**All of me. **_He took his sword in his right hand and thrust into the portrait, as it began to return to its former beauty, Dorian's body slunk to the floor, and to all that had know him, hewas unrecognisable._


End file.
